New Friends, New Culture
by Yoko chibi-san
Summary: Shiori was chose to house four foreigner. Where do they live, are they interested with them. Find out them ( I need to practice to write summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, hey minna-san. I know I just published my other story, but I do not have a lot of free time :D and I just finished my exam a few weeks ago but still have lot of work. Anyway this is my new story that's been stuck in my head like forever.

Desclaimer : I do not own any yu yu hakusho character but I own my occ and story plot. I hope you enjoy all.  
>WARNING: My grammar is not good as well as my spelling.<p>

New friends, New culture

Chapter 1

The sound of planes was heard at the international Tokyo airports. The Hatanaka are waiting there for the arriver of four foreigners universities. Shiori Hatanaka is waiting with her husband, Kazuya and her two sons whom share the Suichi. One is Suichi Hatanaka and other is Suichi Minamino A.K.A Kurama ( he still keep his family surname). He was a renowed ex-thief who is legendary in Makai and a rare silver fox spirit known as Youko Kurama. He was seen reading his favourite book.

SHIORI : I can't wait to meet them. I'm glad they choose me to house this kids while they are on vacation here , Japan!

Shiori was booming with exciment .

Kazuya: (worry) Are you sure there would be enough room for them dear?

Shiori: (ensuring) Don't worry, we think of the room later.

While the parents are discussing, Kurama sense four foreigners reikei and saw four people who's not Japanese . Kurama quickly told his parents.

Kurama ( to avoid confusion):Mother, they assume they are here.

Suichi heard his brother spot the four people quickly put up a sign say ' THE HATANAKA'. The four people saw the it and went there.

Do you like it people? It is good enough? If not please review and I would listen dearly (or read it) Goodbye, Ja ne and selamat tinggal ( same meaning).


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I just got 5 views but no reviews for this fic. I would be happy if you do but I'm not a push over if you don't want to. This is a new chapter, so I hope you enjoy , if something wrong you can tell me.

Desclaimer : I do not own of all the yu yu gang or the series. I only own the oc, my own character.

Chapter 2 –Introductions  
>When they arrived, Shiori welcome them with open arma and introduced to them all.<br>Shiori: (speak in eng) Hello and welcome to Japan. My name is Shiori Hatanaka. This is my husband, Kazuya Hatanaka and our sons, who both share the same name. this red hair gentlemen is my son, Suichi Minamino(to avoid confusion)and my step-son suuichi Hatanaka.  
>Kuramakazuya/Suuichi: Greetings/ Nice to meet you all/Hello!  
>The group of foreigner wave to them and smile as first girl wearing a shawl introduce.<br>Nurul: Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Nurul and this are my friends. The girl next to me is Rosie.

The girl, Rosie, who have long black hair tie in ponytail with light tan standing next to her friend.  
>Rosie : Hey, you already know my name is Rosie and it's so nice tobe here. I'm so very very very very VERY EXCITING to be here.<p>

Rosie with her excitement smile brightly towards the family who smile awkwardly at the girl. A young looking man step aside from he to introduce himself. He currently wearing a red cap and have Chinese looking face for a Malaysian.  
>See Yew Soon( if you recongnize this name from 'OME', I just borrow not a crossover):Hello, my name's See Yew Soon but my friends called me SYS .<p>

The family nearly laugh or snicker because the name sound like people saying goodbye to others. Kurama could not help but ask.

Kurama: that's quite a name . Is Chinese name like that of your name?

SYS(I shortened it): Yeah. ( I don't know much about Chinese name)

A young lad laugh seeing the family reaction on hearing his friends name. Then he recovered and trying to introduced.

Azrul: Yeah, even I have a good laugh hearing his name when we were kids. Anyway, my name is Azrul and me and Nurul are the same religions while one is Christian and chinese but we are all living in the same country.

Shiori : Alright then, we all have introduce ourself. Lets go get your luggage and we can talk more about your country and we will talk about our country. Now let go.

The last one seem akward but it's good enough. I hope everyone who read will review( I hope thou).


End file.
